Please, Don't Go Again
by Lstories
Summary: Summary: Sequel 3 from Stay In Love/ "Saat janji terucap, saat ia tanpa sadar mengingkarinya, dan saat itu cinta kembali membuktikan jika mereka tak mudah dipisahkan."/abaikan Summary/is HaeHyuk/ typos/ GEJE! ABSURD.
1. Chapter 1

**Please, Don't Go Again**

Cast: Hehyuk and other

[Sequel Stay In Love, Believe and A Hope and Trust]

Sequel 3

Happy Reading...

Hyukjae berjalan lunglai memasuki rumah besarnya. Tadi pagi ia mengirim SMS jika ia akan pergi menggunakan taxi dan menyuruh Donghae tak perlu menjemputnya. Padahal...

"Masih lengkap dengan serangammu, tapi tidak masuk sekolah!"

DEG!

Hyukjae melebarkan matanya. Menatap pria tampan yang duduk angkuh di sofa rumahnya. "H-hae...sedang apa-"

"Menunggu seseorang yang katanya bersekolah tapi malah berkeliaran di luar. Kemana saja kau?" tanya Donghae begitu tajam.

"Aku... Aku ada urusan,"

"Oya! Urusan apa sampai kau berani membodohiku?"

Hyukjae segera menatap Donghae terkejut. "Aku tidak membodohimu,"

"Tapi aku merasa terbodohi. Bodoh karena mempercai SMSmu tadi pagi. Atau mungkin batas antara kepercayaan dan kebodohan itu setipis kertas?" Donghae tertawa diakhir, seakan menertawakan dirinya sendiri.

"Aku ada urusan dengan Kibum... Ya dengannya.." Hyukjae berujar takut, merasa bersalah juga karena harus berbohong kembali.

"Kibum?" Hyukjae mengangguk.

"Dia di Amerika... Katakan saja, kau dari mana?"

Hyukjae kalah telak. Ia menunduk, meremas ujung kamejanya kuat. Sahabat yang tiga tahun lalu selalu ia jadikan alasan ternyata tak berfungsi sekarang. Jangan lupakan fakta jika Hyukjae belum pernah bertemu sahabatnya itu saat ia sadar dari komanya.

"Jawab aku, Lee Hyukjae!"

Hyukjae kembali mendongkak, sadar jika kekasihnya sudah berdiri tegap di depannya. "Maaf Hae... Aku tidak bisa memberitahumu...itu privasiku." cicitnya takut.

Donghae tertawa pelan. "Setelah membohongiku kau bermain rahasia sekarang,"

"Aku berhak kan mempunyai privasi?"

"Kau milikku, Hyukiee.."

"Aku masih milik orang tuaku.. Kita belum menikah?" Hyukjae memelankan kata akhirnya, menghindari tatapan Donghae. Merasa bodoh dan takut akan ucapannya.

"Orang tuamu juga akan marah jika tahu ini." Donghae mencoba sabar, merasa marah, kesal dan kecewa saat Hyukjae seakan menganggapnya tak berarti sekarang.

"Jangan beritahu mereka! Kumohon!" ujar Hyukjae memelas, matanya memancarkan kekhawatiran yang begitu besar.

"Kalau begitu katakan!"

"Aku-Maaf! Aku..." Hyukjae bingung dan takut, tanpa sadar ia menggigit bibir bawahnya kuat, matanya berkaca-kaca dan menatap kesembarang arah.

Donghae menghela napas panjang, melangkah mendekat dan memeluk pinggang pria manis di depannya sebelum memberi kecupan-kecupan lembut di pucuk kepala, hidung dan bibirnya. "Istirahatlah... Kau bisa bercerita setelah kau siap!" ujar Donghae pasrah, memagut bibir itu lembut, memberi lumatan dan hisapan ringan sebelum melepasnya dan pelukannya. Ia melangkah mundur, memberi senyum masam sebelum berjalan melewati tubuh kekasihnya dan menghilang di balik pintu rumah besar itu.

"Kau terlalu baik Hae... Maaf! ini mungkin yang terbaik..." lirinya pelan dengan lelehan air mata yang mengalir begitu saja di wajah cantiknya. 

.

.

[HaeHyuk]

.

.

"Hyung, sebaiknya salin punyaku, sebentar lagi bel berbunyi. Kau tahu 'kan? Donghae Saem tidak akan segan-segan memberi hukuman jika tak mengerjakan tugas,"

Hyukjae mendongkak, menatap Seokjin yang berdiri di depan mejanya. Berfikir sejenak untuk tawaran itu, tapi apa harus ia membodohi Donghae lagi kali ini. Hyukjae tersenyum. "Tidak usah, Seokjin. Terima kasih tawaranmu!" ujarnya sehalus mungkin.

Seokjin mendengus, sedikit merasa tak enak saat berfikir jika Hyukjae pria baik-baik dan jujur. "Maaf aku, Hyung, aku tidak bermaksud menyesatkanmu. Aku akan menemanimu jika kau dihukum nanti,"

"T-tidak perlu... Kau kan sudah mengerjakan tugasnya..."

Tettt...

"Mati aku!" runtuk Hyukjae kemudian. 

.

.

[HaeHyuk]

.

.

Tepat di sini lah Hyukjae terdampar. Berdiri di bawah tiang berdera dengan Seokjin di sampingnya. Sebenarnya Hyukjae bisa mengerjakan tugas dari Donghae malam tadi jika Hyukjae tidak ada masalah dengan hal yang ia sebut 'Privasi' pada Donghae kemarin. Yang perlu diingat jika Kekasih tampannya itu memberi tugas dua hari yang lalu, sulit untuknya membagi waktu.

Apalagi, si sok tampan Donghae itu baru selangkah masuk kelas dan langsung menyuarakan jika siapa saja yang tak mengerjakan tugas berdiri di lapangan panas ini. Hyukjae bertaruh, kekasih tampannya itu terkejut saat tahu ia adalah salah satunya. Atau mungkin satu-satunya karena Seokjin jelas tidak termasuk.

"Hyung... Apa kau punya kekasih?" tanya Seokjin tanpa melihat orang yang ia tanya. Tentu saja, karena mereka juga disuruh tidak bergerak sedikitpun.

"Tentu saja," jawab Hyukjae begitu datar dan singkat.

"Siapa?" Hyukjae mengabaikan pertanyaan itu. Malas, lelah dan sakit itu yang ia rasa, hingga tak mampu menjawab pertanyaan teman di sampingnya. Bayangkan, ini sudah satu jam lebih mereka di sini, dan tak ada tanda-tanda seseorang yang akan menyelamatkannya.

'Hae... Aku tidak kuat lagi,' lirihnya dalam hati. 

.

.

[HaeHyuk]

.

.

Donghae berlari menuju kantin, sepuluh menit lagi kelas selesai. Ia meninggalkan kelas setelah memberi tugas pada muridnya. Yang perlu ia lakukan sekarang adalah membeli minuman untuk Hyukjae dan mencari tempat untuk kekasihmya itu istirahat.

Donghae bersumpah, ia tidak sengaja melakukan ini. Membiarkan Hyukjae di tempat panas seperti itu adalah kebodohan tersendiri untuknya. Dengan gerakan cepat, ia mengambil minuman pada lemari pendingin kantin, menaruh beberapa lembar uang dan kembali berlari menuju lapangan. Untung sekarang bukan istirahat jadi tidak ada orang yang melihatnya begitu aneh karena seperti orang kesetanan.

"Hyukkie..." 

.

.

[HaeHyuk]

.

.

"Hyung kau masih di sana?" tanya Seokjin setelah lama tak mendengar jawaban dari pria di sampingnya.

"Maaf jika pertanyaanku terlalu pribadi... Lupakan saja." ujarnya berat.

"Jin... Bisakah-aku-ke toilet-sebentar?" ujar Hyukjae begitu terbata, seakan menahan sesuatu yang teramat sakit.

Secepat kilat Seokjin menoleh, mempehatikan wajah datar yang kini menatap lurus ke depan. "Hyung... Wajahmu pucat, kau sakit?" Bodoh, itu pertanyaan bodoh yang Seokjin ucapkan. Tentu saja, siapaun yang melihatnya pasti akan tahu jika Hyukjae tidak dalam keadaan baik-baik saja.

"Hyung..." Seokjin melebarkan matanya saat darah segar mengucur begitu saja dari hidung Hyukjae. Ia mencoba menggapai tubuh yang bergetar itu sebelum sebuah suara mengintrupsinya.

"Hyukiee..."

"Saem... Tolong!" ujar Seokjin begitu panik. Ia menahan tubuh Hyukjae yang hampir oleng seraya menatap gurunya itu penuh harap.

Senyum di wajah Donghae luntur. Botol di genggamannya jatuh begitu saja, ia kembali melangkah tergesa, mengambil alih tubuh kekasihnya dari Seokjin, sebelum mata Hyukjae benar-benar tertutup dengan darah yang terus mengalir dari hidungnya.

"Bertahanlah..." desis Donghae penuh kekhawatiran seraya memeluk tubuh lemah itu erat dan memangkunya dari sana. 

.

.

[HaeHyuk]

.

.

Donghae tak ingin melangkah masuk. Pandangannya terhalang selapis kaca transparan yang menyekat antara dirinya dan Hyukjae di dalam sana. Pria manis itu sudah sadar beberapa menit lalu, meski dapat ia lihat, tak ada semangat dalam wajah pucat itu.

Donghae merutuki kebodohannya entah untuk keberapa kali. Dan di detik ini, ia merasa terlalu jauh menyakiti malaikatnya itu, ia merasa tak pantas lagi menjaga pria manis itu.

"Oppa! Kau tahu, Seokjin tadi seperti orang kesetanan saat tahu kau dibawa ke rumah sakit. Kurasa dia sangat mengkhawatirkanmu...hihi,"

"YA, Hejin, apa yang kau katakan? Jangan dengarkan dia hyung! Aku tadi biasa saja, khawatir sedikitkan wajar,"

Sayup ia dengar pembicaraan dua orang di dalam sana. Diperhatikannya, pria bernama Seokjin itu lekat-lekat, tampan dan sepertinya sangat baik. Mengalihkan pandangannya, Donghae menatap kekasihnya yang hanya dapat tersenyum lemah menanggapi celotehan kedua temannya itu, sesekali menatap was-was ke arah pintu, tempatnya bersembunyi.

"Donghae!"

Ia berbalik saat sebuah suara mengintrupsinya. Dilihatnya Dokter Jung yang tengah memberinya senyum, meski Donghae dapat melihat ada gurat sayu pada tatapan dokter muda itu.

"Masuklah, dia pasti mencarimu!" suruh Dokter itu ramah.

Mereka berdua terdiam beberapa saat, menatap ke depan, ke arah yang sama.

"Apa jika aku pergi dari hidupnya, ia akan baik-baik saja seperti dulu?" suara Donghae begitu bergetar. Setelahnya ia mengambil napas panjang, mencoba meredam sesaknya.

"Tidak ada yang seperti itu, Donghae! Jika kau meninggalkannya, bukan hanya kau yang tersiksa, tapi dia juga. Percayalah, kalian saling membutuhkan,..."

Donghae memejamkan matanya saat kata-kata itu ia benarkan sepenuhnya. Tapi, bagaimana jika dia meyakiti Hyukjae lagi?

"Aku sebenarnya dilarang memberi tahu ini pada siapapun. Tapi mulutku sangat gatal jika tak memberi tahukan ini padamu."

"Tentang apa?" tanya Donghae begitu penasaran, sampai-sampai ia menoleh dan menatap dokter muda itu.

"Kemarin pagi dia ke sini. Mengeluh karena sering merasa pusing dan sakit di beberapa bagian tubuhnya sehingga tenaganya selalu terasa hilang. Dia hanya meminta resep obat saja padaku, tapi aku tak bisa berbohong jika saat itu tubuhnya benar-benar lemah, dan obat tidak akan memberi pengaruh apapun. Aku menawarkannya untuk menjalani perawatan dan memberinya infus, meski menolak aku berhasil membujuknya. Karena jika tidak begitu, aku yakin dia akan tetap sekolah dan mengabaikan jam istirahatnya."

Donghae memejamkan mata saat penjalasan dokter muda itu serasa jarum yang menusuk hatinya.

"Kita memang tak punya hubungan apapun, tapi menghitung selama apa pertemuan dan pembicaraan kita, aku dapat mengambil satu kesimpulan, jika Hyukjae sangat membutuhkanmu untuk menjaganya,"

.

.

[HaeHyuk]

.

.

Entah apa yang ada di fikirannya saat ini, yang jelas Hyukjae nekat mencabut semua peralatan medis di tubuhnya dan melesat pergi ke luar gedung.

Ia berjalan cukup tertatih, berpegangan pada dinding koridor, berusaha menyangga tubuhnya yang bisa oleng kapanpun.

Sudah empat hari, dan Hyukjae merasa kosong selama itu. Dia merindukan seseorang tapi apa? Orang itu tak muncul juga di depannya. Salahkah jika ia yang berniat muncul terlebih dahulu di depan orang itu? Meski Hyukjae tidak tahu di mana keberadaannya.

Langkahnya terhenti. Saat matanya menoleh ke arah kiri, tepatnya pada sisi taman rumah sakit yang terdapat kolam kecil dengan air mancur di tengahnya. Ia mendekat, mendudukan diri pada tembok pembatas kolam itu. Menyentuh airnya dan tersenyum saat melihat ikan-ikan yang berenang kesana-kemari begitu lincah.

Entah berapa lama senyum itu bertahan. Yang pasti saat ia melihat setetes air jatuh pada permukaan air itu, ia sadar, ia sekarang menangis. Dan tangisannya diikuti butiran-butiran air lainnya yang menetes deras dari langit.

"Aku-merindukan Donghae!" lirihnya pelan, tanpa ada niat beranjak dari duduknya. 

.

.

[HaeHyuk]

.

.

"Baiklah! Pelajaran kali ini saya cukupkan. Selamat bertemu minggu depan!" Donghae memberi senyum tipisnya saat jam pelajaran hari ini usai. Meskipun ia tetap berusaha biasa, namun tetap gelagat anehnya dapat terbaca oleh beberapa muridnya.

Ia memakai kaca mata hari ini, kaca mata bening yang membalut matanya yang tak mengeluarkan sinar apapun kali ini. Dandanannya tak serapi biasa, bicaranya pun hanya seperlunya. Ini membuat beberapa siswi yang mengagguminya merasa kecewa atau juga khawatir.

"Kenapa senyumnya begitu hambar?"

"Dia cukup tampan memakai kaca mata itu."

"Kupikir suasanya agak serak tadi?"

"Hey, mau ikut menjenguk Hyukjae oppa tidak? Sekarang aku, Krystal dan Seokjin akan kesana!" Hyera tiba-tiba muncul di antara tiga wanita itu, bertanya cukup keras dan membuat siswa lain menanggapinya.

"Hey aku ikut!" Taehyung berseru dari arah belakang, diikuti seruan lain dari siswa-siswi lainnya. 

.

.

[HaeHyuk]

.

.

"Apa yang terjadi?" Donghae cukup panik saat melihat bebera muridnya tengah memasang wajah khawatir di depan ruangan kekasihnya. ia menerobos masuk tanpa peduli pada teriakan semua orang yang menahannya.

"Maaf, silahkan anda keluar!" nada perintah itu membuat Donghae menggeram kesal.

Dia bukan dokter Jung, tapi dokter yang tak pernah Donghae lihat sebelumnya, pantas saja berani mengusirnya keluar.

Donghae tetap mendekat hingga samping di samping kekasihnya, merendahkan tubuhnya dan mengusap surai halus itu begitu lembut. Hatinya mencelos saat melihat wajah manis itu begitu pucat, bibir yang membiru dan seperti tak bertenaga.

"Di mana dokter Jung?" tanya Donghae tajam.

"Mungkin di ruangannya," ujar Dokter itu terheran.

Donghae mendaratkan sebuah kecupan di kening dan bibir Hyukjae sebelum beranjak dari sana dan berjalan tergesa keluar.

"Donghae," Leeteuk menatapnya seakan bertanya, mata pria cantik itu berkaca-kaca menyiratkan ketakutan.

"Aku akan menemui dokter Jung!" ujar Donghae sebelum ia kembali melanjutkan langkahnya, melewati beberapa murid yang terheran-heran melihatnya.

"Donghae Saem... Kenapa terlihat-kacau?" gumam Hyera tak mengerti.

.

.

[HaeHyuk]

.

.

"Maafkan aku, Donghae. Tapi saranku waktu itu masih berlaku," Dokter Jung bangkit dari kursinya dan kini berdiri di hadapan Donghae.

"Dokter, dia membutuhkanmu sekarang! Kau yang lebih mengerti kondisinya daripada yang lain-"

"Bukan aku, tapi kau!" Potong Dokter muda itu cepat.

Donghae menatap pria di hadapannya dalam keheningan, napasnya tercekat menahan kesal dan panik. "Seharusnya kau mengerti kenapa aku menjauh... Itu karena aku tak pernah mengerti semua tentangnya, aku terlalu bodoh untuk tahu apa yang harus aku lakukan untuk menjaganya, aku hanya dapat membuatnya-terluka!"

Dokter Jung diam beberapa saat, balik menatap sendu pria di depannya. "Kau benar! Kau hanya dapat membuatnya terluka... Dan sekarang yang harus kau tahu! Dia- sekarang terbaring di ranjang sana dalam keadaan buruk semua karenamu-"

"Aku tahu."

"Dia menunggumu setiap hari, menanyakan keberadaanmu padaku hingga aku bosan untuk berbohong. Sampai tadi pagi saat hujan deras, aku tak menemukannya di kamar, dan kau tahu-"

Donghae menggeleng pelan.

"-Dia duduk di sisi kolam dengan bodoh, melihat ikan-ikan yang tak mengerti apapun. Dan saat aku menemukannya, dia hanya menjawab... Jika dia merindukanmu! Sebelum ia pingsan dan tak sadarkan diri hingga sekarang!"

Donghae diam seribu bahasa. Dia menunduk kali ini, air mata entah sejak kapan mengalir di wajahnya.

"Mungkin bagi orang lain ini bukan sesuatu yang serius. Tapi kau harus ingat, dia pernah rusak, tidak ada sesuatu yang rusak bisa utuh sepenuhnya seperti semula."

"Dokter..."

"Tubuhnya tak sekuat dulu, hanya orang yang benar-benar peduli dan menyayanginya yang bisa menjaganya-dan itu adalah Kau! Aku tahu, kau merasa bersalah, Donghae, aku tahu kau tidak bisa mengertikannya. Tapi kau adalah satu-satunya orang yang dapat menjaganya dengan baik, setidaknya, hanya kau yang bisa menyuruhnya menjaga dirinya sendiri."

Donghae kembali menatap Dokter muda itu, mengangguk pelan namun terkesan yakin. "Maafkan aku! Aku janji tidak akan meninggalkannya lagi. Tapi kumohon... Tolong dia!" pintanya sungguh-sungguh.

.

.

[HaeHyuk]

.

.

Derap langkah kaki tak sabaran mendekat, enam orang murid disana juga Leeteuk dan Kangin menoleh, senyum itu terlukis meski dengan air mata yang tak kunjung berhenti mengalir.

"Tolong Hyukjae...!" pinta Leeteuk lirih.

Dokter Jung mengangguk pelan. "Aku akan berusaha," lantas melangkah kembali untuk memasuki kamar rawat itu.

"Kau tidak masuk, Donghae?" tanya Kangin saat orang yang ia sebut hanya diam di tempatnya.

Donghae menggeleng tak yakin, dia punya alasan untuk ini, belum siap menghadapi reaksi kekasihnya nanti. Mungkin Hyukjae sangat marah padanya.

"Sebenarnya ada apa? Kenapa kondisi Hyuk Oppa kembali buruk? Dan-dan ada hubungan apa Hyuk Oppa d-dengan Donghae saem?" tanya Krystal tak mengerti, ada nada ketakutan dalam ucapannya, mengingat ini terlalu lancang. 

.

.

[HaeHyuk]

.

.

Dua dokter berwibawa itu keluar dari kamar rawat Hyukjae. Dokter Jung tersenyum tipis, seakan menjawab tanda tanya pada raut wajah orang-orang di sekitarnya.

"Dia sudah sadar. Tapi kondisinya masih sangat buruk. Jangan terlalu membuat keributan dan membuatnya tak nyaman..." ujar dokter Jung ramah.

"Hey ayo masuk!" ajak Seokjin begitu semangat.

"Kau tidak boleh berisik, hyung!" ujar Taehyung di sampingnya yang diikuti tawa pelan tiga orang wanita di sana.

"Aku duluan!" Yejin paling semangat. Ia menerobos masuk begitu saja, membuahkan ringgisan kesal dari temannya yang lain.

"Masuklah! Dia pasti menunggumu,"

Donghae mengangguk pelan, menatap Ke dua orang tua Hyukjae yang tak beranjak sekiditpun dari sana.

Langkahnya begitu kaku. Donghae merasa ini terlalu lama ia tak bertemu Hyukjaenya. Bahkan dalam waktu 4 hari, Donghae seakan merasa jauh pada waktu mereka terakhir berbicara. 

.

.

[HaeHyuk]

.

.

"Oppa, kenapa kau sakit lagi?" Krystal bertanya dengan nada sedihnya. Ia, dan semuanya jelas merasa kehilangan. Tak perlu bingung mengapa seperti itu, karena Hyukjae adalah pribadi yang unik di kalangan remaja seumuran mereka. Ia dewasa di suatu waktu dan menggemaskan di waktu yang lainnya.

Mereka tahu, Hyukjae sempat berhenti sekolah beberapa tahun, namun mereka tidak tahu apa yang menjadi penyebabnya. Yang mereka tahu, Hyukjae adalah seseorang yang harus mereka hormati, baik secara umur maupun sikap baiknya.

Hyukjae diam, mengulas sedikit senyum meski dengan mata berkaca-kaca. Mungkin tidak akan ada yang tahu, bagaimana perasaannya sekarang. Saat ia terlalu berharap kekasihnya ada di saat ia membuka mata, namun itu bagai mimpi baginya.

"Hyung, kau menangis?" tanya Seokjin khawatir.

"Oppa, apa kau pasti kesakitan," Hyera bergumam dan dibalas gelengan lemah dari Hyukjae.

Clek

Hyukjae menoleh meski dengan gerakan enggan, dan saat itulah, ia tak dapat membendung air matanya. Di sana, kekasihnya berdiri dengan raut wajah kusut dan tegang. Hyukjae tak dapat membaca dengan baik setiap ekpresi pada wajah itu.

Justru sekarang, ia merasa kembali ketakutan, saat Donghae tak kunjung mendekat dan malah mematung di sana. Hyukjae hanya membayangkan, bagaimana jika Donghae kembali melangkah mundur dan hilang dari pandangannya untuk waktu yang lama lagi, atau lebih buruk dari itu.

Hyukjae menggeleng kuat, menyibak selimut di tubuhnya lalu bangkit menuruni ranjang.

"HYUNG/OPPA!"

"Hyukkie!" Donghae tak kalah terkejut. Ia segera melangkah setengah berlari, meski pada kenyataannya kini tubuh Hyukjae sudah ambruk saat pria manis itu mencoba memulai langkah pertamanya.

"Oppa apa yang kau lakukan?" tanya Yejin panik.

"Berhenti membuat orang linglung, Hyukjae!" Donghae bukan marah, ia hanya khawatir sekarang hingga tanpa sadar sedikit meninggikan suaranya.

Berjongkok di depan pria manis itu dan mencengkram ke dua bahunya dan sedetik kemudian sepasang lengan melingkar erat di lehernya hingga tubuhnya sedikit tertarik ke depan.

"Maaf...hiks... Aku tidak-bermaksud membohongimu,"

Donghae tertegun, hatinya tak dapat ia sangkal begitu ngilu. Hyukjae tidak marah dan pria itu malah meminta maaf.

Astaga! Apa pantas ia disandingkan dengan seorang berhati sempurna seperti Hyukjae?

"S-saem..."

Entah itu suara siapa, yang pasti Donghae langsung tersadar dan dapat merasakan dengan jelas tubuh Hyukjae bergetar, kulit pria manis itu begitu terasa panas menyentuhnya, bahkan hembusan nafas Hyukjae serasa membakar lehernya.

Dengan sekali gerak, Donghae mengangkat tubuh itu dan kembali membaringkannya di ranjang saja, meski pada kenyataannya, saat Donghae melepas pelukan pria manis itu, Hyukjae terkesan panik dan dengan gerakan cepat mencengkram ujung kamejanya.

Donghae menyelami mata sekelam malam yang masih menghujan itu. Tatapan ketakutan dan permohonan dapat ia baca, membuat ia kembali merasa bodoh sekarang.

Perlahan, diraihnya tangan lentik itu, meski ada penolakan namun Donghae tetap berhasil dan kini ia menggenggamnya erat.

"Aku di sini! Apa yang kau takutkan?" tanya Donghae setengah berbisik. Satu tangannya ia gunakan menghapus jejak air mata di wajah kekasihnya.

"Aku...hiks..p-pergi.." Hyukjae menggeleng keras, tanda ia tak bisa melanjutkan perkataannya di tengah isakan yang menghebat. Tanda ia tak menginginkan, pria tampan itu pergi lagi.

Donghae ikut menggeleng, genggaman tangannya mengerat dan mengecup dalam tangan yang ada di genggamannya. "Tidak akan! Maafkan aku!" ujarnya pilu.

"Ada apa?" tanya seseorang yang baru saja masuk dengan nada paniknya. Mungkin mendengar suaran teriakan mereka tadi saat Hyukjae tak sengaja terjatuh.

Donghae menoleh, dilihatnya Leeteuk, Kangin dan Dokter Jung kini berjalan ke arahnya, ikut mengelilingi ranjang Hyukjae.

"Kenapa tadi kalian berteriak?" tanya Dokter Jung menatap lima remaja yang masih menggunakan seragam di sana.

"Tadi Hyuk Oppa terjatuh," Sahut Hyera jujur.

"Terjatuh?" tanya Dokter Jung terkejut. "Kenapa bisa?"

"K-kami tidak tahu!" sahut Hyera lagi. Mata wanita cantik itu mencuri pandang ke arah Donghae yang masih sibuk menenangkan Hyukjae. Merasa, jika pria itulah yang seharusnya di introgasi, bukan mereka.

"Hyuk-ah! Apa kau merasa sakit lagi?" tanya Dokter Jung yang kini menatap lekat pasiennya itu.

Hyukjae tak menyahut, ia tatap dokter muda itu takut.

"Kau harus istirahat. Donghae akan menemanimu!" ujar Dokter Jung lagi. Ia menatap Donghae, seakan meminta persetujuan.

"Tentu!" jawab Donghae yakin. Namun Hyukjae malah kembali menggeleng saat Dokter Jung memegang sebuah suntikan di tangannya.

"Itu apa?" tanya Seokjin.

"Ini obat penenang! Pasien dengan suhu tubuh tinggi tidak akan bisa tidur dengan baik," ujar Dokter Jung begitu lugas.

Hyukjae mengeratkan cengkramannya. Air matanya kembali mengalir, memberi tatapan memohon untuk kesekian kalinya. "Tidak mau... Hae hiks!"

"Hey, Baby, tenanglah! Itu hanya obat, kau harus tidur dengan baik!" ujar Donghae.

"Tidak... Kumohon hiks! Aku akan istirahat, tapi tidak dengan itu hiks!"

Donghae menatap Dokter Jung penuh selidik, seakan curiga pada benda yang ada di tangan dokter muda itu.

Menghela napas berat, Dokter Jung menatap Hyukjae dan menurunkan suntikannya. "Tenanglah, ini bukan racun!"

"Tidak hiks! Hae tolong!"

"Hyukkie~"

"Tidak mau...hiks!.. BAGAIMANA KALAU NANTI AKU BANGUN DAN KAU KEMBALI PERGI!"

Pergerakan Donghae kembali terhenti. Sekuat tenaga menahan diri untuk tidak menangis. Hyukjae terlihat begitu frustasi, bahkan di saat kondisi pria manis itu ada di bagian paling bawah.

"Hyuk~" Donghae bergumam tanpa sadar dan hanya isakan hebat yang dapat ia dengar di saat semua orang terdiam.

"Maaf! Tapi Hyukjae benar-benar butuh istirahat sekarang!" ujar Dokter Jung terpaksa. Ia menyentuh satu tangan pria manis itu, menahannya sekuat tenaga saat Hyukjae mencoba melepaskan.

Brak!

Hyukjae menahan nafas saat tenaganya mulai melemah karena cairan sialan itu berhasil masuk ke dalam tubuhnya. Meski ia tahu, tidak seluruhnya caira itu masuk karena sebuah tangan tiba-tiba menepisnya dan membuat suntikan itu terjatuh ke lantai.

"Keluar!" Donghae berkata tegas, kekecewaan terlihat jelas di wajahnya.

"Donghae~"

"Aku bisa menjaganya, bukankah itu yang kau katakan Tuan Jung! Lalu untuk apa kau menggunakan cairan laknat itu?" Emosi Donghae tersulut sepenuhnya.

Tubuhnya ikut lemas dan tak sengaja terduduk pada kursi di belakangnya. Matanya benar-benar berkaca-kaca saat melihat tatapan Hyukjae yang begitu sayu, memaksa tetap membuka matanya dalam kesulitan. Genggaman tangan lentik pada tangannya merenggang dan siap terjatuh kapanpun. Namun sebelum itu terjadi, Donghae dengan cepat balik menggenggam tangan Hyukjae erat, tepat saat mata pria manis itu tertutup sepenuhnya.

Pertahanan Donghae runtuh, satu tangannya memeluk tubuh pria manis itu dan wajahnya perlahan ia sembunyikan di bahu kekasihnya, dan saat itulah Donghae kembali merasa gagal.

Ia menangis dalam diam. Di depan semua orang yang ada di sini, Donghae membuang jauh-jauh keegoisannya untuk tidak menangis.

"Aku di sini... kali ini untuk selamanya!" ujarnya lirih.

[FIN]

Itung typo! :v maafin yaa udah nyepam.. makasih buat kemarin yang review.Bottom of Form


	2. Again!

Again!

HaeHyuk Story!

.

.

.

Happy Raeding...

Pria tampan itu sibuk dengan ransel besar di atas meja kecil sana, mengemasi semua barang sang kekasih untuk ia bawa pulang. Ia meresleting tas tersebut, lalu melirik ke arah Hyukjae yang tengah duduk di atas ranjang sambil memperhatikannya. Dengan datar.

Donghae tersenyum tipis, Hyukjae sangat lucu memakai jaket bulunya yang cukup besar dan upluk abu yang masih mengurai poni manisnya. Ia mendekat, merengkuh tubuh sang kekasih sebelum mencium kening dan bibirnya.

"Kenapa? Kau tak suka kita pulang?" tanya Donghae begitu lembut, tanpa menjauhkan jarak wajah mereka.

Hyukjae perlahan menggeleng, tangannya terulur membalas pelukan sang kekasih. "Aku mengantuk!"

Donghae terkekeh, mengusap kepala pemuda manis yang kini memasang wajah lesunya. "Tidurlah! Aku akan menggendongmu!"

"Tidak mau! Ayo kita pulang!" Hyukjae melepas pelukannya, sedikit meloncat menuruni ranjang dengan berpegangan pada bahu Donghae.

"Kau yakin bisa berjalan dengan benar?" tanya Donghae khawatir.

"Aku tidak selemah itu, Tuan Ikan!" sahutnya merengut, yang melukis senyum menawan di wajah kekasihnya.

Donghae mengambil tas besar yang ia simpan di atas meja tadi, meraih jari-jari lentik Hyukjae dan menuntunnya keluar kamar tersebut. 

**.**

**.**

**[HaeHyuk]**

**.**

**.**

Donghae menginjak rem mobil tepat saat mobilnya terparkir benar di halaman sebuah rumah mewah. Ia melirik sang kekasih yang kini tertidur pulas di sampingnya. Ia keluar,Top of Form

Berjalan mengitari kap mobil dan berhenti di bagian pintu satunya lagi. Donghae membukanya, merendahkan tubuhnya dan menyelipkan tangannya di punggung juga lutut belakang Hyukjae, sebelum memangkunya keluar dan menutup pintu kembali dengan tubuhnya.

Ia berjalan perlahan, tak ingin mengusik sang kekasih yang sepertinya sangat lelah. Ya, Donghae harus akui jika semenjak tiga hari ini, atau lebih tepatnya saat Hyukjae terbangun dari tidurnya, ia tidak yakin pria manis itu tertidur dengan benar. Tapi untung saja, hari ini Hyukjae bisa pulang dan Donghae sudah menjanjikan jika mereka akan tinggal bersama sekarang, di rumah Donghae-karena Donghwa akan tinggal di Jepang untuk mengelola perusahaan di sana.

Pintu kamar itu kini sudah tertutup rapat, dengan sangat hati-hati Donghae membawa tubuh sang kekasih ke atas ranjang dan menidurkannya di sana. Ia mengecup kening Hyukjae lama sebelum mengecup bibir pria manis itu. Donghae terkekeh pelan saat kekasihnya itu melenguh tak nyaman, dan setelahnya ia menyelimuti tubuh itu agar hangat.

**.**

**.**

**[HaeHyuk]**

**.**

**.**

"Ehmm!"

Hyukjae sedikit menghentikan langkahnya saat deheman itu tertangkap telinganya. Membalik badannya, ia melihat Seokjin yang tengah menatapnya namun terkadang mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah lain.

"Hey! Aku lupa berapa hari tidak masuk, jadi bisakah aku meminjam catatanmu?" Hyukjae berujar seraya melangkah mendekat, senyum manis terus menghiasi wajahnya.

"Hemh... Tentu saja! Tapi.. Sepertinya, Donghae saem juga tidak pernah masuk saat Hyung tidak masuk..."

"WAHH... Kalian kompak sekali!" potong seseorang yang tiba-tiba muncul dari belakang tubuh Seokjin.

"Aku tahu!" ujar Hyukjae sedikit ketus... Mungkin tepatnya malu.

"Tentu saja dia tahu. Bahkan aku yakin Hyukjae Oppa tahu bagaimana bentuk Abs Donghae saem..."

"YA KAU!" Hyukjae berteriak, dan wanita itu malah tertawa renyah untuknya.

"Hyung! Tenang saja, kau tidak akan hukum di tengah lapanganlagi karena tidak mencatat atau tidak mengerjakan tugas-"

"Ohhh, itu tidak akan terjadi lagi, Jin. Mana ada seseorang yang tega menyakiti kekasihnya sendiri..."

"Kami tidak begitu!" sangkal Hyukjae cepat.

"Maksudku juga tidak begitu," Seokjin menimpal. "Donghae saem sudah lama tidak masuk, jadi dia tidak memberi tugas apapun."

"Aaaaahh... Oppa kau berbohong," wanita itu-Hyera, tersenyum nakal seraya memainkan telunjuknya di depan wajah Seokjin.

"Tidak!"

"Apakah memang terlalu menyakitkan hingga kau enggan mengakui dan mengatakannya? Oh ayolah Oppa, Hyukjae Oppa itu milik Donghae saem. Terima itu! Kenapa kau melakonis sekali!" Hyera memasang wajah pura-pura sedihnya.

Dug

"Aaaaa!"

"Kau yang melakonis, Bodoh!"

"Jangan menendang kakiku!"

Mereka terus berdebat, hingga tak menyadari Hyukjae yang kini sudah beranjak dari sana. 

**.**

**.**

**[HaeHyuk]**

**.**

**.**

"Hae~" Donghae menatap wajah cantik yang kini berada di pelukannya, ia usap surai halus itu begitu lembut dan mencium pucuk kepalanya sebelum menjawab.

"Apa apa, hm?"

Hyukjae mengeratkan pelukannya dan menenggelamkan kepalanya lebih dalam di dada pria tampan itu. "Aku-merindukan Umma dan Appa..." ujarnya sedikit takut.

Oh ayolah! Hyukjae sudah seperti anak kecil sekarang. Kemarin ia sangat antusias saat Donghae mengajaknya tinggal bersama, namun sekarang, ia merengek seperti anak kucing yang ditinggal induknya. Hyukjae merasa ia sangat labil sekarang.

"Besok kita ke sana!"

"Hae~" Hyukjae mendongkak, memandang tak percaya pada wajah tampan yang kini tersenyum ke arah.

"Kau juga boleh menginap. Kau masih milik orang tuamu 'kan?"

"Tapi..." Hyukjae kembali menunduk, menggantungkan kalimatnya, ragu.

"Kenapa? Hmm?"

"Aku-maksudku, kau i-ikut.." Hyukjae memelankan suaranya di akhir, ia gigit bibir bawahnya gusar tanpa berani menatap wajah sang kekasih.

"Tentu saja!"

Dan Hyukjae tidak mempunyai alasan untuk tak memeluk tubuh kekasihnya itu sekarang.

**.**

**.**

**[HaeHyuk]**

**.**

**.**

"Sudah selesai?" tanya Donghae mengalihkan tatapannya dari layar laptop di depannya, menatap Hyukjae dan buku yang pria manis itu sodorkan padanya.

Hyukjae mengangguk. "Ayo periksa!" titahnya kemudian.

Donghae tersenyum ringan, ia raih buku itu dan menutupnya, sebelum memasukkannya ke dalam tas pria manis itu yang berada di sisi meja. Ya, malam ini mereka tengah berada di kamar Hyukjae, duduk di lantai beralaskan karpet dan meja persegi panjang di depan mereka.

"Kita tadi sudah belajar, Baby! Yang perting sekarang kau sudah mengerjakan tugasnya." Donghae mengecup pipi dan bibir Hyukjae sekilas dan melingkarkan tangannya di pinggang pria manis itu.

"Tidurlah! Ini sudah malam!"

"Kau tidak tidur?" tanya Hyukjae.

"Aku masih harus membuat laporan nilai, sayang! Sebentar lagi selesai,"

Hyukjae mengangguk mengerti. Ia bangkit dari duduknya dan melangkah menuju ranjang, mengambil selimut tebal dari sana dan kembali mendekati Donghae.

"Baby..."

Ucapan Donghae terputus saat Hyukjae membaringkan tubuhnya dan menjadikan kakinya yang terlipat menjadi bantal, pria manis itu menyelimuti tubuhnya dan terakhir memeluk tubuh Donghae erat sebelum memejamkan matanya.

Donghae tersenyum gemas. Ia usap surai pirang itu lembut, membungkukan tubuhnya dan mengecup bibir itu lama, memberi lumatan-lumatan halus yang membuat Hyukjae sedikit terusik.

"Selamat tidur, Baby!" gumamnya pelan. 

**.**

**.**

**[HaeHyuk]**

**.**

**.**

15 menit lagi bel pulang berbunyi. Entah kenapa Hyukjae ingin segera pulang. Menemui Donghae dan bermanjaan dengan kekasih tampannya itu.

Hyukjae tak sengaja mengalihkan tatapannya ke arah pintu, tepatnya ke arah parkiran yang memang jaraknya cukup jauh. Namun yang membuat Hyukjae dapat memfokuskan pandangannya, di sana ada Donghae, berlari cepat ke arah mobilnya.

Hyukjae tetap memandang kekasihnya itu. Dan entah kenapa jantungnya tiba-tiba berdesir saat mata teduh pria tampan itu bertabrakan dengan tatapannya. Pria itu memandangnya sayu, gelisah dan khawatir. Entahlah, Hyukjae tak cukup mengerti dalam jarak sejauh ini.

Yang ia tahu, Kekasihnya itu kini masuk ke dalam mobil dan mobil itu melesat dengan cepat dari sana.

Dan saat itulah, Hyukjae merasa ada yang tidak baik-baik saja. 

**.**

**.**

**[HaeHyuk]**

**.**

**.**

Hanya angka satu yang terus ia tekan. Angka yang menjadi panggilan cepat untuk sang kekasih. Entah sudah berapa kali Hyukjae melakukan panggilan itu.

Mungkin 10 

100 

atau mungkin lebih.

Dan beberapa kali juga hanya suara operator yang menjawabnya.

Jantungnya terus berdebat tak tentu, tatapan gelisah dan ketakutan yang ia tunjukan bebera jam lalu kini hilang. Terganti oleh tatapan kosong yang tak terdapat binar apapun di sana.

Hyukjae belum beranjak dari kursinya. Suasana sekolah yang sudah sepi juga semakin gelap tak mampu membuat ia peduli.

Satu yang ia tanyakan sekarang.

Di mana, Donghae?

Dapat Hyukjae rasa, sesuatu yang hangat dan basah perlahan menyelimuti matanya. Tangannya yang memegang ponsel tiba-tiba bergetar hebat saat sebuah pemikiran miring terlintas difikirannya.

Apa Donghae bosan?  
>Lalu—pergi meninggalkannya?<p>

Hyukjae menggeleng kuat. Tangannya bergerak kembali, menekan angka satu yang jika tersambung hanya suara operator yang terdengar.

Dan Hyukjae tetap melapalkan beberapa kata dalam hatinya. Sesuatu yang meyakinkannya untuk tetap percaya;

Donghae tidak pergi

Donghae pasti datang

Donghae pasti datang

Donghae pasti datang

BRAKK!

"ARGHHH!"

Hyukjae menjerit pilu sesaat handpone di tangannya ia lempar ke sembarang arah, menjadikan benda kecil itu pecah dan berbaur.

Ia bangkit, namun tubuhnya merosot begitu saja di samping bangku yang tadi ia duduki. Hyukjae menekuk lututnya dan menenggelamkan wajahnya di sana.

Ada sesuatu yang Hyukjae rasa mati di dalam tubuhnya hingga ia merasa lemah dan tak dapat menopang tubuhnya dengan benar. Hatinya sakit. Air matanya tumpah begitu deras.

Tidak peduli pada sekelilingnya yang kini sudah benar-benar gelap dan suara gemercik hujan memecah keheningan malam.

Yang Hyukjae tahu.

Donghae tidak datang

Donghae memang pergi. 

**.**

**.**

**[HaeHyuk]**

**.**

**.**

"Donghwa baik-baik saja, Hae! Tenang, dan duduklah!" wanita muda itu—Victoria, istri sah dari hyungnya berujar lembut.

Donghae mengusap wajahnya kasar. Diliriknya pintu putih itu sekali lagi, dan menatap wanita cantik di depannya. "Dia satu-satunya keluarga yang aku punya Nona. Kumohon—jangan biarkan dia juga..."

"Sttt... Itu tidak akan terjadi. Dia hanya tabrakan ringan. Maaf, jika kunjungan kami malah membuatmu seperti ini!"

Donghae menggeleng pelan dan menatap wanita itu sendu.

"Dia lelaki kuat... Percayalah!" Victoria mengusap bahu adik iparnya itu lembut. Mencoba menyalurkan ketenangan yang sebenarnyapun iapun tak kalah khawatir sekarang.

Tadi siang mereka memang terbang dari Jepang menuju Korea karena ada sesuatu yang harus diselesaikan. Namun saat Donghwa menuju kantornya, mobil yang ia tumpangi ternyata mengalami kecelakaan. Dan itu mampu membuat Donghae kalang kabut dibuatnya.

Clek

Donghae segera mendekat, seorang dokter keluar dari sana dengan wajah tenang dan sebuah senyuman, mengisyaratkan jika semua baik-baik saja.

"Tidak apa-apa... Dia hanya mengalami benturan ringan di kepala dan punggungnya. Di sudah sadar, silahkan jika kalian ingin menjenguknya," ujar Dokter itu.

"Terima kasih, Dok!" Donghae dan Victoria membungkukan badannya, sebelum mereka melangkah masuk ke kamar tersebut. 

**.**

**.**

**[HaeHyuk]**

**.**

**.**

"Hyung!" bagaikan anak kecil, Donghae segera menghambur ke pelukan kakaknya.

"Kau sudah besar, kenapa masih menangis, eh?"

"Aku masih adik kecil, Hyung!"

"Apa kau tidak malu statusmu sebagai seme tapi cengeng, apalagi hanya karena seperti ini."

Donghae melepas pelukannya, memandang jengah pada pria yang lebih tua. "Dasar tidak bisa menghargai!" ujarnya kekanakan.

"Di depan Hyukjae saja kau bisa bersikap dewasa. Tapi di depan Hyung dan Nonamu kau seperti anak anjing yang tak dikasih makan..."

"YA! Apa-apaan itu?"

Donghwa dan Victoria tertawa tertahan. "Ah ya! Kemana Hyukjaemu itu? Bukankah kalian tinggal serumah sekarang? Jangan bilang kau meninggalkannya sendiri di rumah Hae?"

Bagai tersambar petir. Tubuh Donghae tiba-tiba kaku, pandangannya begitu tegang dengan jantung yang tiba-tiba berdetak hebat. "H-hyung... Aku—aku harus pergi!" ujarnya yang langsung berlalu dari sana. Tanpa menghiraukan tatapan tak mengerti dari dua orang di ruangan itu.

**.**

**.**

**[HaeHyuk]**

**.**

**.**

Di bawah guyuran hujan, Donghae tak memperdulikan ia berlari melewati lapang sepak bola sekolah yang memang menjadi pembatas antara parkiran dan kelas Hyukjae.

Donghae tahu ini sudah sangat gelap, meski ada kelas tambahan yang masih belajar dan mungkin sekolah akan benar-benar sepi saat jam 11 nanti. Ia menendang pintu kelas tak karuan lalu masuk dan mengedarkan pandangannya.

Kosong!

Bahkan saat ia menyalakan lampu kelas pun tidak ada tanda-tanda orang di sini.

"Hyukie~" panggilnya sedikit bergetar. Semakin takut karena ternyata tak ada sahutan sedikitpun.

"Hyukie~ jawab aku sayang!" ujarnya lagi, kali ini ia melangkahkan kakinya pelan, mencoba mencari sang kekasih yang mungkin berada di antara bangku dan meja-meja kosong itu.

"Saem!"

Donghae membalik badannya cepat. Dilihatnya seorang gadis berseram sekolahnya yang kini berdiri beberapa langkah di depannya. Oh ayolah, Donghae bahkan tak sempat mendengar ada derap langkah kaki yang mendekatinya tadi.

"Maaf! Aku tadi tak sengaja melihat mobil Saem dari kelasku. Tapi aku hanya ingin memberitahu, jika tadi Hyera dan Yejin mengantar Hyukjae Oppa pulang, dia-"

"Dia kenapa?" Donghae memotong cepat, hatinya berdebar tak karuan. Ada apa dengan Hyukjae-nya.

"Tadi dia menunggu saem hingga kedinginan,"

Sungguh demi apapun, lutut Donghae terasa lemas sekarang. Ia menutup matanya yang kian memanas dan membukanya lagi untuk melihat wanita itu dan mengucapkan terima kasih yang berupa gumaman.

Ia melangkah lagi, dan langkahnya terhenti saat menginggak sesuatu yang terasa agak aneh. Ia menunduk, hal pertama yang ia lihat, batu handpone dan casing berwarna hitam yang ia yakini milik kekasihnya. 

**.**

**.**

**[HaeHyuk]**

**.**

**.**

Donghae memilih langsung pulang ke rumahnya saat ini. Ia yakin, Hyukjae berada di rumah Leeteuk sekarang. Ia merasa sangat malu, bukan menghindari, namun untuk sekarang Donghae cukup tahu diri untuk menemui kekasihnya.

Ck, hal yang selalu ia lakukan saat membuat kesalahan.

Donghae membuka pintu rumahnya agak kasar, ia jambak rambut basahnya dan pandangannya menatap ke sembarang arah seperti ingin menangis. Sebelum ia menunduk dan berjalan begitu lunglai.

"Maafkan aku... Maafkan aku...!" Donghae bergumam pelan sepanjang langkahnya. Jaket hitam yang tadi ia pegang kini tergelek begitu saja di lantai dekatnya berpijak.

Iris matanya sedikit melebar dengan tubuh yang begitu kaku. Tepat beberapa langkah di depannya, Hyukjae berdiri di samping jendela yang tirai luarnya tersikap sedikit. Lelaki manis itu menatapnya datar, begitu kosong namun Donghae dapat melihat sinar kecewa di sana.

"H-hyukie~" suara Donghae begitu tercekat di tenggorokannya. Mungkin ia masih bisa menghadapi Hyukjae jika saja di samping pria manis itu tidak ada sebuah koper hitam yang sepertinya Donghae tahu isinya.

"Terima kasih!" Hyukjae berujar parau. Wajahnya begitu pucat dengan bibir yang hampir membiru.

"A-apa maksudmu, Baby?" tanya Donghae lagi.

"Terima kasih... Untuk kesanggupanmu berada di sampingku selama ini." Hyukjae berhenti sejenak, menekan sesak yang ia rasa hampir pada puncaknya.

Dapat ia lihat, pria tampan di depannya menggeleng keras, namun Hyukjae tak mau repot-repot mengartikannya. "Terima kasih kau sudah mau berpura-pura mencintaiku selama in—"

"Hyukie apa yang kau katakan, Sayang?" Donghae memotong dengan lembut, meski tak dapat keduanya sangkal, suaranya begitu parau dan bergetar.

"Anggap peristiwa 3 tahun lalu itu tak pernah ada, Hae! Anggap aku tak pernah menolongmu saat itu! Anggap aku tak pernah hidup lagi sejak tertidur begitu lama waktu itu!"

Donghae tidak tahu, itu perintah atau apa? Yang pasti lidahnya begitu kelu untuk ia gerakan. Bahkan untuk mengucapkan kata 'Tidak' sekalipun.

"Kau—tidak perlu melakukan apapun untukku sekarang, tak perlu merasa bersalah atau mengingat apapun tentang cerita kita... Aku tahu—aku tak bisa terus memaksamu untuk tetap berada di sampingku. Aku—aku sadar—aku bukan Hyukjae yang dulu. Hyukjae yang bisa bisa kau andalkan dan mungkin berguna sedikit saja—Aku sengaja menunggumu pulang, Hae. Aku—pamit... Aku pamit dari rumah ini dan juga—" Hyukjae kembali menghentikan ucapannya, matanya menatap ke atas, mencoba menghalau air mata yang siap terjun kapanpun.

"—Pamit dari kehidupanmu!"

JDAR!

Petir tak kasat mata itu serasa baru saja menghantam hatinya telak. Ia tatap pria manis yang masih menjadi kekasihnya itu tak percaya. Kepalanya menggeleng keras—entah untuk ke berapa kalinya—tak mengerti akan situasi ini.

"Tapi—bolehkan aku meminta sesuatu padamu? Aku janji, ini yang—"

"Hyukie hentikan!"

"—terakhir."

"Kubilang hentikan!"

"Aku hanya meminta—"

"Baby—"

"—selalu ingat dalam hidupmu! Bahwan aku—"

"Baby please~"

"—Pernah mencintaimu."

Hyukjae menghentikan ucapannya. Entah beberapa detik setelahnya keadaan menjadi hening. Ia menutup matanya, menekan sesak, meski air matanya harus lolos begitu saja, mengalir membasahi pipi pucatnya.

Tangannya semakin erat meremas pegangan koper hitam di sampingnya. Tak sampai ia membuka mata, dapat ia rasa sesuatu menubruk tubuhnya cukup keras, membawanya pada pelukan hangat dan begitu erat hingga bernapas pun terasa begitu sulit.

"Dengarkan aku, Sayang! Kumohon dengarkan aku!" Donghae meraucau pelan, tubuhnya yang mengigil semakin bergetar oleh rasa takutnya. Ia lepas pelukannya, mencengkram bahu pria manis yang tak memberi penolakan berarti di depannya, menatap begitu dalam maniak sekelam malam itu.

"Dengar dan lihat aku!" perintahnya lagi, meski Hyukjae malah mengalihkan pandangannya matanya yang kini sudah terbanjiri air mata dan mencoba melepas cengkraman tangan Donghae yang jujur, terasa menyakitkan.

"Hyukjae apa aku terlihat berpura-pura mencintaimu selama ini? Apa aku pernah memintamu menjadi berguna melebihi kemampuanmu? Apa aku pernah mengeluh saat kau meminta sesuatu?"

"H-haeee hiks... Leppashh—"

"Tidak! sebelum kau menarik kata-katamu!"

"Hiks... Sakittt!" dengan sisa tenaganya, Hyukjae kembali berontak, sekuat mungkin ia mendorong tubuh pria di depannya.

"Katakan... Jika kau tidak pergi! Dan katakan jika kau tidak bisa tanpaku...!"

Hyukjae menggeleng, isakannya semakin kencang, meski tenaganya semakin melemas. "A-aku hiks—harus pergi, Hae hiks! Aku bisa, aku-akan baik hiks, baik saja..."

"Tidak akan~ kau tidak bisa Hyukie..." desis Donghae seakan tersirat luka dalam kata-katanya. "KATAKAN KAU TIDAK AKAN PERGI KEMANAPUN! HYUK!" Donghae berteriak frustasi, entah untuk keberapa kalinya, ia terlihat begitu lemah di depan pria cantik itu, menangis! Ya, ia kembali menangis...

Tangisan yang beradu dengan isakan memilukan milik Hyukjae.

"Ja-jahatt...hiks~" Hyukjae bergumam meski dengan mata setengah terbuka. Ia tidak mengerti, sungguh! Kenapa Donghae memintanya tetap tinggal hanya untuk membuatnya semakin merasa bodoh dan menyusahkannya. Donghae membuatnya bingung, Donghae egois menempatkannya pada suasana hati yang kacau. Ia hanya ingin pria yang dicintainya bahagia meski bukan dengannya dan tanpa harus melakukan segala sesuatu untuknya karena dibayang-bayangi kesalahan masa lalu.

'Kau pantas mendapatkan yang lebih baik!' kata-kata itu terus berputar di kepalanya, Hyukjae ingin mengatakannya, namun ia tak sanggup. Biarlah itu menjadi doanya, dan biarkan Donghae mendapat 'orang yang lebih baik itu' tanpa Hyukjae ketahui. Tanpa Hyukjae harus melihat pria itu bersama orang lain.

"Ya! Aku memang jahat... Maafkan aku! Maafkan aku!" Donghae membawa tubuh rapuh itu ke dalam pelukannya. Memeluknya erat seakan Hyukjae akan pergi jika tangannya lepas sedikit saja.

"Kenapa hiks... kenapa harus seperti ini? Hiks! Kenapa kau hiks... jahat sekali...hiks!" Hyukjae terus terisak seraya memukul dada pria tampan itu berulang kali dengan keras dan cukup brutal.

"Maafkan aku, sayang! Aku memang jahat, aku memang egois. Maaf jika aku terlalu mengekangmu dan terlalu banyak menyakitimu! Tapi kumohon, jangan pernah pergi! Jangan tinggalkan aku! Aku membutuhkanmu, aku menyayangimu, aku mencintaimu, dan aku tak bisa hidup jika kau meninggalkanku! Kumohon tetap di sini... Kumohon sayang! Kumohon!" Donghae melapalkan kata-kata yang begitu tulus. Rangkaian kata yang selamanya akan menjadi milik Hyukjae, bagaimanapun situasinya nanti, bagaimanapun keadaan Hyukjae dan dirinya nanti. Donghae janji, kata-kata itu hanya milik Hyukjae. 

**.**

**.**

**[HaeHyuk]**

**.**

**.**

Pria manis itu melenguh pelan, sedikit menggerakan badannya yang terasa berat. Kepalanya sangat begitu terasa panas dan pusing, tapi Hyukjae cukup bersyukur karena tubuhnya yang dingin terasa begitu hangat karena bergesek dengan sesuatu yang cukup panas.

Hyukjae membuka matanya, menggeliat tak nyaman saat keadaan kamarnya terang meski jendela masih tertutup tirai. Sedikit mendongkak, ia menemukan wajah rupawan sang kekasih yang terpejam.

Hyukjae ingat, semalam ia beradu argumen dengan pria tampan itu, hingga saat Donghae melapalkan kata-kata memohon dengan nada pilu, Hyukjae nyatanya tak mampu berbuat apapun.

Bagaikan mantra penenang. Tangisannya malam itu mereda, tangannya balas memeluk pria tampan itu, ikut menggumamkan kata maaf sebelum tubuhnya melemas dan pandangannya menjadi gelap sepenuhnya.

"Nghh... Hyukie~ Ssstt.."

Hyukjae menatap khawatir saat ia tak sengaja menyentuh dada pria itu dan Donghae malah mendesis sakit.

"H-hae~" guman Hyukjae lirih sebelum Donghae membuka mata sepenuhnya.

"Baby~ kau sadar?" Donghae

Donghae berujar dengan nada begitu serak, terlukis senyum lemah pada bibir pucatnya, dan Hyukjae hampir menangis karena itu.

Pria manis itu menatap mata teduh pria tampan yang juga kini menatapnya, tangannya kembali meraba dada pria tampan itu begitu lembut. "S-sakit?" Hyukjae bertanya sedikit parau.

Donghae meraih jari-jari lentik itu, menggenggamnya dan menciumnya cukup lama. "Tidak, sayang!"

"Aku memukulnya semalam," ujar Hyukjae kembali. Hyukjae tahu, ia tidak dalam keadaan baik sekarang, bahkan tubuhnya pun serasa remuk, dingin dan panas dalam satu waktu. Tapi ia juga tak bodoh, wajah pucat di depannya, tangan yang terasa begitu panas kini menggenggamnya, itu cukup membuktikan jika Donghae juga dalam keadaan tidak baik, Donghae sakit dan itu pasti karenanya.

"Maaf!" lirih Hyukjae pelan, memutuskan kontak mata dengan pria tampan di depannya. Menyembunyikan air mata yang siap mengalir kapanpun.

"Kau tahu?" tanya Donghae pelan, mengusap wajah lembut sang kekasih agar kembali melihatnya. "Ini memang sakit." Donghae meletakan tangan Hyukjae yang masih ia genggam ke dadanya. "Tapi ini... seketika akan mati jika seandainya kau tak berada di sisiku sekarang."

Hyukjae mengedipkan matanya, dan saat itu pula air matanya mengalir. Ia menyusup ke dalam pelukan pria tampan itu tanpa menekankan wajahnya di sana. Ia kecup bagian yang semalam ia pukuli secara brutal, membuat Donghae malah memeluknya erat dan mengusap lembut punggungnya yang bergetar menahan tangis.

"Maafkan aku, Hae!" ujar Hyukjae bergetar.

"Jangan pernah pergi!" Donghae berbisik. "Kau—hidupku."

Hyukjae tahu, ia dapat merasakan betapa besar kejujuran dalam kata-kata itu, ketulusan yang tak dapat terungkapkan oleh apapun, namun hatinya merasakan hal itu.

Sungguh, Hyukjae tak pernah ingin situasi ini terjadi. Situasi yang membuat ia dan orang yang begitu ia cintai sama-sama kesakitan. Namun Hyukjae sadar, dengan ini ia tahu seberapa besar—bahkan mungkin takterkira—cinta di antara mereka. Seberapa berharganya mereka di mata masing-masing, dan arti dari dirinya untuk Donghae juga arti pria tampan itu untuk dirinya... 

**.**

**.**

**[HaeHyuk]**

**.**

**.**

"Kenapa tidak di rumah saja?" Donghae bergumam pada seseorang di seberang telepon sana. Tangannya yang lain masih setia mengusap surai halus sang kekasih yang kini berada di pelukannya.

"Kami hanya tidak ingin mengganggu kalian, Hae! Lagipula kami juga tidak ingin diganggu, makanya memilih hotel untuk menginap untuk 3 tiga ke depan,"

"Mengganggu? Kami tidak akan terganggu Hyung!"

"Bukankah Hyukie sedang sakit?"

"Iya! Tapi dia sudah tak apa,"

"Oh syukurlah!" Donghwa mendesah di seberang sana. Mengucap kata syukur dengan nada sedikit kecewa.

"Kau kenapa Hyung? Jadi kau akan menginap di sini 'kan?"

"Ah tidak-tidak! Mungkin sebelum pulang ke Jepang aku akan mampir ke rumah dulu,"

"Huh? Tapi sekarang juga bi—"

"Aish sudahlah! Kau tak ingin punya keponakan, eoh?"

"Huh?" Donghae mengerutkan keningnya tak mengerti, apalagi saat kekasihnya yang kini di pelukannya terkekeh entah karena apa?

"Ahh... Lupakan! Sampaikan salamku untuk Hyukjae, ya?! Aku tutup.."

TUT TUT...

Donghae menjauhkan ponselnya dari telinga saat nada pemutus sambungan itu berbunyi. Ditatapnya sang kekasih yang masih terkekeh di pelukannya, sehingga membuat gerakan yang bergesek dengan tubuhnya, dan itu membuatnya geli.

"Baby, kau kenapa?" tanya Donghae heran.

"Hae tidak mengerti...?" tanya Hyukjae dengan mata yang menatapnya bulat.

Donghae menggeleng, seakan tak bisa berfikir lain saat melihat wajah menggemaskan di depannya.

"Hae, hyungmu ingin membuat baby dengan Victoria nonna... Aish.. Babynya pasti lucu,"

"Kau menyukai baby?" tanya Donghae seraya menatap dalam mata kekasihnya.

Dan dengan polos, Hyukjae hanya mengangguk.

"Kalau begitu kenapa tidak kita saja yang membuatnya?"

Hyukjae menggentikan tawanya, beberapa saat kemudian matanya membulat sempurna dengan wajah yang begitu memerah. "YA! DONGHAE MESUMMM!" teriaknya menggema di seluruh sudut ruangan kamar mereka.

"Aish... Kita akan membuatnya, Sayang! Tapi tidak sekarang, nanti, setelah kau lulus dan aku akan langsung menikahimu," ujar Donghae begitu lembut, mencoba meredam amarah sang kekasih.

Hyukjae menunduk, tangannya meremas ujung kameja Donghae dengan gusar. "Hae... Aku ingin kuliah, dan... Aku namja, mana mungkin aku-"

"Kuliah itu memperbolehkan orang yang sudah menikah, Sayang! Kau namja? Aku tahu! Tapi lihat saja, aku 'kan hebat, jika kita berusaha setiap malam dan melakukannya sampai pagi aku yakin jik-aww!"

"MESUM!"

FIN

Maaf ya buat typos dan kesalahan atau apapun.. makasih buat yang kemarin review, maaf gak bisa sebutin satu-satu. Notebooknya rebutan ama ponakan..

Oh iya, soal kalung S Donghae... aku namgis #curat hiksss..


End file.
